My Pervert Teacher
by Arai AZ
Summary: kim jaejoong murid dari "red Ocean" yang terkenal sangat ceria... tapi semuanya berubah saat seongsaenim baru mengajar dikelasnya. Apa yang membuat seorang kim jaejoong berubah menjadi pendiam saat datang seongsaenim barunya? dan bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari jaejoong? SEKUEL (FIN)
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOG **_

_**Title : my teacher pervert**_

_**Genre :YAO**__**I, etc**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Length : 2shoot**_

_**Cast :**_

_*** yunho**_

_*** jaejoong**_

_*** and other cast**_

Seorang _namja_ cantik yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan sekolah, begitu banyak _namja_ ataupun _yeoja _yang membicarakan tentangnya._namja_ cantik darikeluarga MISKIN sangat MISKIN yang berhasil masuk sekolah elit diseoul "red ocean" karena beasiswa. Ingatia begitu pintar yah walau ia begitu ceroboh sangat ceroboh dan begitu polos. _Namja_ tampan dan sekaligus cantik tapi ingat ia tak suka dipanggil 'cantik'

Kehidupannya sangat bahagia, walau kadang ada yang iri ia sangat menikmati kehidupannya. _Namja _cantik ini hari-hari nya sangat ceria.

Tapi kehidupannya berubah menjadi menderita dan _namja _cantik ini menjadi pendiam saat seorang guru baru mengajar ditempatnya. Seorang _namja_ yang dikagumi oleh murid-muridnya, ia terkenal ramah dan berwibawa tapi menurut _namja_cantik guru barunya tersebut hanyalah sebuah acting semata.

Apa yang membuat _namja_ cantik ini berubah semenjak kehadiran guru tersebut?

Bagaimana dengan kehidupan _namja_ cantik ini?Akan kah kehidupannya berubah drastis dan menjadi tak menyenangkan seperti dulu?

.

.

_Ada yang menginginkan epep ini?Bagaimana dengan prolognya?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hahhaaahh… Gw ngakak dah karena ngk nonton FM emaakkkk

huweeee…. Appaaaa…. T_T umma sakitt, gmna dunk?

_Happy reading^^_

_ Title : My Pervert Teacher_

_ Genre :YAOI, NC_

_ Length : 2Shoot_

_ Pairing : Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong_

_ Other Cast : _

_ **_ kim junsu**_

_ **_ park yoochun**_

_ _ __shim changmin_

_ **::WARNING: :**_ _Typo(s)_, _NC gagal,Yaoi 10000000000%_,_alur berantakan,Ini hasil dari pikiran saya sendiri, murni dari otak saya!,nggak sesuai EYD _

_**just go back if u don't like it…, **_

Sosok_ namja_ cantik berjalan menuju sekolah kebanggaanya walau ia hanya menyandang sebagai seorang siswa beasiswa, tapi apa perdulinya _namja_ cantik ini hanya ingin menuntut ilmu seperti yang diinginkan oleh orang tuanya terus mengembang saat melihat baju seragamnya.

Jaejoong berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan wajah yang ceria seperti biasa, apa jaejoong bisa mempertahankannya?

Ia masuk kedalam kelasnya dan duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang, menurutnya itu tempat duduk yang paling aman. Terkadang ia bisa melihat keluar jendelannya disaat dirinya jenuh.

"Hey.. jae _hyung_"

Jaejoong menoleh melihat _namja_ jangkung duduk disampingnya, jaejoong tersenyum manis melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalnya. Orang yang ingin berteman dengannya, jaejoong benar-benar bersyukur.

"aish.. changmin_~ah_ sepagi ini kau selalu membawa kekasihmu" sindir jaejoong yang melihat bungkusan kripik ditangan ditangan changmin. _Namja_ jangkung yang bernama changmin hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan jaejoong.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana dengan hari mu eoh?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya dan pandangannya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa menatap changmin yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanda Tanya.

"entahlah" ujar jaejoong kemudian dan tersenyum getir pada changmin.

"Jae _hyung_, changmin_~ah_. Ada ahrashit _seongsaenim_" teriak seorang _namja_ bertubuh montok yang berlari menuju changmin dan jaejoong.

"junsu_~ah_, ahra _seongsaenim_ datang eoh?" Tanya jaejoong pada junsu yang berada didepannya, junsu mengangguk dan mengahadap kedepan. Suasana ruangan menjadi hening.

"arrgg… ahrashit _seongsaenim_ menyebalkan, hari ini kan tak ada jamnya" gerutu changmin tanpa sadar, dan semua mata tertuju padanya yang meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya masing-masing.

"Sssstthh…" ujar semuanya berbarengan, changmin hanya menunduk malu dan bergumam tak jelas.

"_Annyeong_.." sapa _yeoja_ yang bermarga go dengan rok mini berwarna ngejreng dan dandanan yang terlihat menor, cara bicara yang dibuat-buat. Membuat para siswa ingin pingsan dibuatnya.

"_Annyeong_ ahra _seongsaenim_ …" ujar para siswa berbarengan

"hari ini park eun ben _seongsaenim_ tak bisa mengajar jadi akan digantikan _seongsaenim_ yang baru"

Terlihat semua siswa berbisik-bisik ingin mengetahui _seongsaenim_ yang akan mengajar mereka dan jaejoong malah sibuk dengan tugasnya yang akan dikonsul pada _seongsaenim_.

"_Annyeong_… Jung Yunho _Imnida_" Ucap _namja_ bermata musang dengan suara bassnya, semua _yeoja_ yang mendengarnya histeris. Siapa yang tak bisa menolak ketampanan dari seongsaenim muda yang berparas tampan ini?

"_Ya_! Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Ahra menggelegar, sontak _namja_ cantik yang bernama jaejoong yang tengah sibuk dengan tugasnya diam membeku dan tak berani mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia tahu bagaimana wajah ahra saat marah. "Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkan tugasmu dulu, dengarkan _seongsaenim_ yang tengah memperkenalkan diri"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kikuk mendengarkan ahra yang sedang membentaknya dan menatap ahra dan _seongsaenim_ yang berdiri disamping ahra. Mata jaejoong membulat sempurna saat melihat _namja_ yang berdiri didepan sana tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Eh? Yun, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya jaejoong spontan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dan bingung dari teman-temannya jangan terlupakan _seongsaenim_ yang masih setia berdiri disamping yunho.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau katakan kim Jaejoong? Dia Gurumu!" marah Ahra saat mendengar ucapan jaejoong barusan. Jaejoong sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan ahra barusan.

Jaejoong tertawa sejadi-jadinya, "Mau mengajar apa? Membuat murid disini menjadi Mesu—"

"_Ya_!" teriak ahra yang sudah melempar penghapus papan kearah jaejoong alhasil benda yang dilempar meleset kearah changmin, membuat changmin mengerang kesakitan memegang dahinya.

"Ahh.. AhraShit _Seongsaenim_!" Gumam changmin sesekali melihat kearah ahra yang tampak salah tingkah karena salah sasaran.

"Baiklah, silahkan mulai pelajaran. Yunh _Soengsaenim_" ahra mengedipkan matanya kearah yunho dengan centilnya yang dapat teriakan sinis dari murid sekelas. Yunho Nampak melirik sekilas kearah jaejoong yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajaran kali ini" ujar yunho

"Yun, kenapa sikapmu seperti itu? Bukankah kau selalu jahil dan mesu—"

"Selesai pelajaran pergi keruanganku Kim Jaejoong!" ujarnya dingin, jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah yunho yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin seperti itu.

Selama pelajaran jaejoong tak focus, ia selalu berfikir kenapa '_seongsaenim_nya' ini begitu berubah seperti itu?

_ **[Jaejoong Pov]**_

Apa salahku? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Sepertinya tidak. Aku tak menyangka jika sosok yang selama ini aku kenal memiliki pendidikan dan bisa mengajar, kukira dia hanya bisa memberi service demi service.

Dia kan hanya _seongsaenim_ mesum yang selalu dituruti keinginannya. Dasar Pervert! Aku terus mengomel dalam hati sesekali menatap _seongsaenim_ yang menyebalkan itu.

"Jae _hyung_? Apa yang aku lakukan?" ku menoleh kesumber suara, ternyata changmin. "Kenapa kau menatap yunho _seongsaenim_ seperti itu?"

"Aku membencinya" ujarku lantang dan menunjuk kearah _namja_ yang berdiri didepan. Semua siswa menoleh kearahku termasuk _seongsaenim_ yang mengerikan itu tapi APA PERDULIKU! Aku membencinya!

Kudengar changmin yang tampak mengomel kearahku dan kulempar coklat milikku kearahnya dan alhasil changmin terdiam.

"Kita akhiri pelajaran kita hari ini dan Kau Jung Jaejoong Ikut denganku!"

Apa maksudnya Jung jaejoong? Cih menyebalkan! Dikelas ini membuatku gerah melihat _seongsaenim_, kuikuti langkah si mesum ini. Dapat kudengar bisik-bisik disekitarku, sudah biasa kumendengarnya.

Ruangan si pervert ini benar-benar besar, bagaimana tidak inikan salah satu sekolah terpandang jadi setiap _seongsaenim_ mendapatkan ruangan masing-masing yang lengkap dengan fasilitas lainnya. Aku duduk di sofa yang tersedia dan memejamkan mataku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu kim jaejoong?"

Dapat kudengar pertannyaan bodoh yang terlontar dari mataku, mataku membulat sempurna saat meliahat _namja_ yang berada dihadapanku yang jarangknya hanya beberapa centi.

"Kau membuat beruang bangun dari tidurnya"

[_**Jaejoong Pov End]**_

Yunho mengendus disekitar leher jaejoong, dapat jaejoong rasakan wangi parfum yang digunakan oleh yunho. Jaejoong menyukai wangi parfum yunho.

Yunho tersenyum jahil saat melihat ekspresi jaejoong, rona merah terlihat dipipi putihnya. Bibir jaejoong sedikit terbuka menambah kesan sexynya. Yunho mengangkat tubuh jaejoong diatas meja kerjanya yang cukup besar.

Jaejoong menatap yunho dengan tatapan heran.

"Disofa lebih empuk _Pabo_!" yunho tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah jaejoong membuat dada jaejoong bergemuruh.

"tapi sempit, aku tak bisa leluasa 'Bermain' " Bisiknya dan membuka kacamata yang dikenakannya.

_**Deg**_

Yunho medekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir jaejoong dan menciumnya dengan lembut, perlahan jaejoong membalas ciuman menyeringai dan mencium leher jaejoong. Jaejoong berciuman panas dengan lidah yunho yang mendominasi , yunho menghisap bibir jaejoong dengan lembut namun panas. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher yunho dan tangan nakal yunho mulai membuka semua pakaian yang dikenakan jaejoong hingga tak ada sehelai benangpun yang melekat ditubuh putih mulus jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam saat melihat bercak-bercak yang ada ditubuh jaejoong, "Yang semalam masih ada bekasnya eoh?"

"Cih siapa lagi kalau bukan KAU yang melakukannya! Jung yunho yang pervert!" yunho tampak terkekeh mendengar penuturan _namja_ cantik yang kini berada dibawahnya. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kearah jaejoong dan menciumnya dalam suasana panas untuk

ciuman yang bersemangat. yunho memindahkan bibirnya dan sekarang berkonsentrasi di leher jaejoong, mencium, menjilat dan menghisapnya keras. Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan . Sensasi dari bibir yunho di tubuhnya membuat lututnya lemas dan segera meminta yunho melakukannya lebih.

"Y-yunh…uggh" Erang jaejoong, yunho menjadi lebih 'bangun' mendengar suara desahan seksi dari jaejoong. Yunho melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya, kini keduanya sama-sama polos.

yunho menekan pantat jaejoong membuat jaejoong pasrah akan aksi seorang yunho.

"yunhh…p-please..." mohon jaejoong dengan suara seksinya, "Ja-Jangan siksa a-aku…ahh"

"Sabar Boo…" yunho tampak menyeringai

"Y-Yeah..tapi kumohon…cep-cepat…yunh, ja-jangan men-yiksaku " jaejoong merengek sedangkanYunho mencium nipple jaejoong sebelum mendorong jari tangan kanannya memasuki sesuatu yang hangat dan sempit milik jaejoong.

"Aarrgghhh.. ahhh…." jaejoong berteriak keras dalam sakit dan nikmat. Tanpa menunggu penyesuaian dari jaejoong, yunho dengan cepat memasukkan jari kedua dan mulai untuk berpindah.

Tangan jaejoong mencoba untuk memegang meja. jaejoong mengerang sedangkan yunho terdengar mendesis.

"Yunh.. _Palli_…aku si-siap …aahhh!"

jaejoong menjerit ketika junior yunho yangg sudah mengeras tiba-tiba mendorong masuk ke dalam lubang jaejoong. yunho memberikan jaejoong waktu untuk menyesuaikan.

Ketika yunho mendengar rengekan jaejoong, yunho memulai untuk berpindah pelan-pelan karena yunho tahu, jaejoong merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya.

"ugghhh…le-lebih ce-cepat..yang ke-keras"

Mendengar permintaan dari sang kekasih yunho mulai menusuk jaejoong dengan semangat yg menggebu-gebu. Yunho meningkatkan kecepatan langkahnya dan mengambil pinggang jaejoong lalu memaju mundurkan juniornya dalam satu ritme yang sama dengan jaejoong. Erangan, rintihan, rengekan dan jeritan menggema di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas..

"Aahh…ya…disana yunhh,…aahhhm…"

Setelah beberapa tusukan keras dari yunho , mereka berdua merasa akan segera keluar. yunho merintih keras lalu dia mengigit leher jaejoong, meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan dan segera cairannya memenuhi lubang jaejoong. Mulut jaejoong terbuka dan matanya menutup lalu cairan jaejoong juga keluar. Yunho memeluknya, sementara jajeoong membiarkan tubuhnya terletak lemah.

"Boo, kau lelah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah dan perlahan menutup matanya

"tapi aku menginginkannya lagi" rengek yunho, membuat jaejoong membuka kembali matanya.

"tak bisakah kau melihat ini dimana? Ini masih disekolah dan aku tak ingin ada orang lain" kesal jaejoong.

Yunho duduk membelakangi jaejoong dengan tubuh polosnya, jaejoong hanya terbaring dimeja menatapa punggung kokoh yunho.

"Yunh, Kau marah?" Tanya jaejoong ragu, yunho hanya diam. Jaejoong menatap yunho sebal, begini jadinya kalau jaejoong tak mau menuruti permintaan yunho. "Yunh, tempat ini benar-benar tak aman"

Yunho kembali menindih tubuh jaejoong, seringai khas bear pervert tampak menghiasi wajah tampan yunho.

"heh jung yunho mau apa kau?" takut jaejoong yang melihat yunho yang berada kembali diatasnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau terpaksa aku akan mencabut beasiswamu" jaejoong terdiam mendengar penuturan yunho. Yunho Nampak tersenyum dengan penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Buahahahaaaa… kau bermimpi Jung yunho?" yunho tampak cengo dengan sikap jaejoong, kenapa jaejoong malah tertawa? "_Ya_! Jung yunho, memangnya apa jabatanmu disini?"

"Karena aku pemilik dari sekolah ini!" ujar yunho dingin. Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya dan menatap mata musang yunho. "jadi kau harus menuruti keinginannku 'apapun itu', _Otte_?"

.

.

.

_**Te Be Ceh… :P**_

_**Next?**_


	3. Chapter 3

❧ **Just go back if u don't like it… **

Jaejoong berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, jaejoong benar-benar susah untuk berjalan saat ini. Ini gara-gara beruang pervert itu. Jaejoong masih mengingat saat ia yunho mengatakan jika ia pemilik sekolah ini. Dunia bagai runtuh seketika.

Jaejoong berdiri tepat diambang pintu kelasnya, tak ada siapapun dikelas. Karena sekarang sudah waktunya pulang tentu saja sepi. Jaejoong terlalu lama 'bertemu' dengan _seongsaenim_. Jaejoong tampak termenung saat melihat tas selempangnya yang berada dimeja paling belakang dan pojok.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas berat dan berjalan mengambil tas selempangnya . ia berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Jaejoong menyebar pandangannya mencari angkutan umum karena tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan dengan kondisi 'sakit'.

"Eh?"

Mata jaejoong membulat sempurna saat melihat pemandangan yang terlalu 'fulgar'. Tangan kanan jaejoong memegang dada bagian kirinya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerangnya. _Namja_ yang baru saja 'mengerjainya' kini tengah berciuman dengan _yeoja_ lain yang tidak lain adalah ahra_*SHIT*_ .

"haaahh… kenapa seperti ini?" lirihnya dan berjalan pulang. Niatnya ingin menggunakan kendaraan umum tak dipikirkannya lagi.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan perlahan menuju apartemen'nya' tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat taman, akhirnya jaejoong duduk dikursi panjang yang tersedia ditaman.

"Hiks.. Hiks…Hiks… _Appo.. Umma…Appo…_" jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya saat mendengar isakan.

"Ahh…" jaejoong berjalan menuju sosok _namja_ kecil yang memegangi lututnya yang berdarah.

"_Gwenchana_ eoh?kenapa seperti ini?" Tanya jaejoong

"_yeoja_ gila tadi yang mengejarku hiks.. _appo.._"

Jaejoong yang mencari sesuatu ditasnya "tak ada apapun? _Chakaman_ aku akan membeli obat untuk lukamu"

_ Namja_ kecil itu hanya mengangguk, jaejoong berlari menuju toko terdekat. Dan tak berapa lama Jaejoong kembali membawa obat untuk luka _namja_ kecil tersebut.

"Tahan _ne?_" ucap jaejoong, _namja_ kecil itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup matanya. "selesai"

"_nuna?_ Sudah selesai?" Tanya _namja_ kecil itu tak percaya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengacak rambut _namja_ kecil tersebut.

_ DEG_

Kenapa baru sekarang jaejoong menyadari jika _namja_ kecil yang ada dihadapannya ini memiliki mata yang sama seperti yunho? Ah yunho? Bukankah jaejoong harus pulang sekarang?

"_Gomawo nuna_" jaejoong mempout bibirnya karena kesal dipanggil _nuna_

"Jung junho?" panggil seseorang yang berjalan mendekati jaejoong dan _namja_ kecil yang dipanggil junho.

"_umma?_" pekik junho yang mencoba berdiri dan dibantu jaejoong saat melihat _yeoja_ paruh baya yang berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"_OMO!_ Anak _umma_, kenapa eoh?" jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya saat _yeoja_ yang diketahuinya ibu dari junho. Jaejoong langsung berjalan menjauh dari keduanya, ia pulang dimana semestinya ia pergi.

"Aku Benci seperti ini" lirihnya, mulai terlihat sungai kecil disekitar mata bulatnya.

_**May Pervert Teacher**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

_Namja_ bermata musang tengah sibuk dengan Ipodnya diruang tengah tanpa penerangan dengan kondisi gelap, kacamata bertengger dengan indah dihidungnya. Sesekali melirik kearah pintu.

_ Cklek… _

Sosok _namja_ berjalan masuk dengan langkah tertatih, menyeret tas selempangnya. Matanya memandang seluruh ruangan yang begitu gelap, ini sudah malam jelas saja ruangan menjadi gelap dan tidak mungkin ia menungguku. pikirnya

Jaejoong menyeret kakinya berjalan menuju kamar'nya', lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan kamar'nya'. Ada perasaan ragu dihati jaejoong, haruskah ia masuk? Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, ia memundurkan langkahnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan Bergumam tak jelas.

_ Brukh.._

Jaejoong menabrak sesuatu yang berada dibelakangnya, wajahnya mendongak. Belum sempat jaejoong berbalik sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar dan membawanya kedalam sebuah kamar.

Jaejoong tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu. Jaejoong hanya menunduk saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh suaminya. Jaejoong terduduk diatas ranjang King size, ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Jaejoong takut melihat suami'nya' saat ini.

_ Brukhh… _

Yunho melempar Ipodnya diranjangnya, tangan jaejoong semakin dingin. Matanya bergerak gelisah, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas selempangnya.

"Jung Jaejoong Kau darimana?" Tanya yunho dengan suara dinginnya. Jaejoong tak bergeming, ia enggan menjawab pertannyaan dari yunho. "Aku bertanya padamu"

Lagi-lagi jaejoong bungkam, ia enggan menjawab. Perasaannya masih berkecambuk, jaejoong tak ingin menatap sosok yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"_YA_! JUNG JAEJOONG" teriak yunho dengan kesal karena tak mendapatkan respon dari istrinya, yunho melapaskan kacamatanya dan sedikit memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Mata musangnya menatap jaejoong. "Kau seorang istri kenapa jam segini baru pulang eoh? Kau pergi bersama pria lain huh? Kau seharusnya tahu tahu tugasmu apa Jung jaejoong, Kau harus 'melayani' suamimu"

_ DEG_

Jaejoong mendongakan wajahnya menatap yunho dengan tatapan amarah yang menggebu-gebu. Yunho dapat melihat mata jaejoong yang memerah.

"Apa kau menikahiku hanya ingin tubuhku yunh?" Tanya jaejoong dingin, matanya kembali berair dan yunho dapat melihat itu. "Kau bahkan tak pernah mengenalkanku pada keluargamu yunh, kau menikahimu tanpa adanya keluargamu"

"Jaga Ucapanmu Jung Jaejoong!"

"_Wae?_ Kau menikahiku karena tubuhku? Huh?"

"_YA_!" yunho akan menampar jaejoong, tapi jaejoong memejamkan matanya seolah pasrah akan perlakuan suami 'nya'.

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat tak merasakan sesuatu dipipinya, mata bulat indahnya menatap yunho. Yunho yang saat ini mencoba meredam amarahnya akan ucapan jaejoong.

"_Wae?_ Kenapa kau tak menamparku? Tampar aku jung yunho!" teriak jaejoong melenggelegar. Mata yunho mulai memerah. Jaejoong menyeka air matanya dengan kasar.

"Aku ingin kita Cerai!" ujar jaejoong mantap dan berjalan meninggalkan yunho yang mematung. Hampir 10 menit yunho bertahan dengan posisinya.

"Cerai?" lirihnya

_ Dueerrr_

Suara petir menggelegar dari luar, yunho mendelik. Jaejoong? Jaejoong sekarang tak ada dihadapannya, kemana perginya? Ditengah malam dan hujan. Hujan?

Yunho mencari buku telfon dan mencari daftar nama teman jaejoong, yunho mengambil ponselnya dimeja nakas dan menekan beberapa tombol diponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_"

"…."

"Mianhae, apa jaejoong ada dirumahmu?"

"…"

"Oh.. _gomawo_"

"…"

-flip-

Yunho menatap buku telfonnya dan menelfon teman jaejoong satu persatu tapi jawabannya tetap sama 'tak ada', yunhoo mendesah keras saat ia belum menemukan jaejoong. Ia melirik kearah jam dinding.

"Oh.. Shit! Ini sudah malam dan hujan deras"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, yunho langsung keluar dari apartemennya dan mencari keberadaan jaejoong, istrinya yang sudah dinikahinya setahun yang lalu. Bukan karena kecelakaan melainkan karena cinta. Akhirnya yunho memutuskan untuk menikahi jaejoong walau umur mereka terpaut jauh. Awalnya jaejoong ragu namun melihat kondisi keluarganya yang tak mampu membiayai kehidupan jaejoong sehari-hari akhirnya jaejoong menerima yunho.

Yunho menyetir audy merahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melihat-lihat kearah jalanan. Mencari sosok _namja_ cantik yang pergi meninggalkannya. Yunho mengambil ponselnya didasbor dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Yoochun_~ah_"

"…"

"Aku ingin kau mencari Kim Jaejoong sekarang teman dari Kim Su akh Junsu" yunho tampak mengingat-ngingat nama teman jaejoong.

"…"

_ "Mwoya?"_

_**May Pervert Teacher**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Sosok cantik Jaejoong terbaring lemas diatas kasur, deru nafasnya yang tak teratur. Keringat terus membasahi wajahnya. Wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Bagaimana keadaanya Suie?" Tanya _namja_ cassanova yang berjalan mendekati _namja_ imut yang kini duduk didipinggir ranjang. Junsu menoleh dan tersenyum getir.

"Joongie demam dan panasnya belum turun, _eottoke_ chunnie?" Yoochun memegang pundak kekasih 'Rahasianya' karena yoochun adalah guru disekolah 'Red Ocean' dan tersenyum seolah memberikan ketenangan. Junsu ikut tersenyum melihatnya

_Derrrtt… Derrrtt…_

Yoochun merogoh ponselnya

_ "Ne, waeyo _yunho_~ya?_" junsu tampak menyerngitkan dahinya saat mendengar nama yunho, yoochun Nampak ternyum melihat raut keningungan junsu

"…"

"Tenang yun, Jaejoong aman sekarang. Dia pingsan"

"…"

-flip-

Yoochun tersenyum dan mengalihakan pandangannya pada junsu "tenang, sebentar lagi jaejoong sembuh"

"Yunho _Seongsaenim_ maksudmu chunnie?" Tanya junsu dengan rasa penasaran. Yoochun hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Chunnie, apa jae hyung akan dihukum lagi?"

Yoochun menatap heran junsu kekasihnya "dihukum?" junsu mengangguk.

"Karena jae _hyung_ berani menantang yun _seongsaenim_, eh malah jae _hyung _disuruh keruangannya dan sampai pulang sekolah pun jae _hyung_ tak kunjung kembali" celoteh junsu panjang lebar. Yoochun ragu, haruskah ia mengatakan yag sebenarnya pada junsu?

"Suie sebenarnya jaejoong dan yunho itu ada—"

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong…

"Ah… chunnie siapa itu?" jaejoong melirik kearah pintu, bel apartemennya terus berbunyi. Tamunya sungguh tak sabaran.

"Bukalah pintunya" junsu mengangguk dan bejalan untuk membukakan pintunya. Yoochun menatap jaejoong iba, ia sudah mendengarkan cerita dari jaejoong.

Junsu mebuka pintunya "Yun _seongsanim?_" kaget junsu saat melihat namja yang kini terlihat basah kuyup (?), yunho hanya tersenyum singkat yang terlihat seperti paksaan.

"Dimana Boojaeku?" Tanya yunho tak sabaran. Junsu melongo dibuatnya. "maksudku JUNG JAEJOONG! ISTRIKU"

"istri?" gumam junsu tak yakin

"Yun, masuklah didalam. Jaejoong ada didalam" suara cassanova terdengar mengintruksikan yunho, yunho berjalan melewati junsu yang masih bingung dengan perkataannya barusan. Yunho langsung berjalan masuk kedalam kamar yoochun.

Junsu menatap yoochun dengan tatapan tanda Tanya seolah meminta penjelasan

"Akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu suieku sayaang"

_**May Pervert Teacher**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Yunho berdiri diambang pintu kamar yoochun, menatap malaikat cantik yang terbaring tak berdaya diranjang. Yunho mengatur nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati jaejoong yang tidur tak tenang.

"Boo, kenapa kau nakal?" yunho mengelus rambut jaejoong dengan sayang. "Aku tak sanggup bercerai denganmu"

"euunghh…" jaejoong melenguh saat ia merasakan tidurnya terusik. Jaejoong membuak kedua mata bulatnya walau terasa begitu berat.

"Boo, kau sudah bangun?" jaejoong menoleh kesumber suara, matanya mulai berair saat melihat suami'nya'.

"Pergi" lirih jaejoong yang tidur membelakangi yunho. Yunho akan menyentuh jaejoong tapi perkataan jaejoong membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau hanya mencintai tubuhku kan? Kalau kau mencintaiku kenapa kau tak pernah memperkenalkanku pada orang tuamu dan kenapa kau mencium ahra _seongsaenim_?"

Yunho terdiam, bukannya ia tidak ada jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan dari istrinya tapi dia tak ingin menyela ucapan jaejoong. Yunho lebih memilih untuk terdiam karena ia tak mau berdebat melihat kondisi istrinya yang kurang sehat.

Jaejoong berbalik membelakangi yunho, yunho menatap punggung jaejoong.

[_**Yunho POV]**_

Sebenarnya aku ingin memeluknya dari belakang dan menjelaskan semuanya tapi itu belum waktunya. Dapat kulihat punggungnya yang bergetar, aku tahu jika sekarang ia menangis dan itu gara-gara aku. Aku membuat istriku menangis membuatnya tertekan karena sikapku.

"yun!"

Aku menoleh saat sosok memanggil namaku berdiri diambang pintu. Ah.. ternyata yoochun.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" aku mengangguk dan berjalan mendekatinya.

_ "Wae?" _tanyaku saat aku berada diluar kamar. Yoochun tampak tersenyummelihatku.

"sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu _Pabo?_ Kenapa kau membuatnya sesakit ini? Jaejoong sudah menceritakan semuanya" aku menghela nafas sejenak "aku menemukannya dijalan dengan kondisi pingsan ditengah derasnya hujan"

Diam, aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan penuturan dari yoochun guru di Red Ocean. Yoochun menepuk pundakku.

"ini saatnya menjelaskan semuanya jika kau tak mau kehilangan 'murid' kesayanganmu yun." Benar, apa yang dikatakan yoochun itu benar. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"_Gomawo_" Ucapku tulus

"_Ne_, jangan sampai kau terlambat yun" aku mengangguk, aku melirik kearah sosok namja imut yang berdiri disamping yoochun.

"ka-kau? Muridku eoh?"

"_Ya_! Yunho _pabo_, kau baru menyadarinya eoh? Bukan muridmu tapi 'murid' kesayanganku" marah yoochun yang menoyor kepalaku. Yoochun memeluk pinggang junsu. "Bukan hanya kau yang bisa tapi aku juga dan kami akan menikah setelah suie sudah lulus"

"chunnie aku malu" junsu menunduk malu, aku tak menyangka jika keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Terlihat dari pipi junsu memerah ahh.. mengingatkanku pada malaikatku yang tidur didalam sana.

[_**Yunho Pov End]**_

_**May Pervert Teacher**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Jaejoong menggeliat pelan ditengah malam yang dingin karena hujan masih mengguyur kota seoul, perlahan jaejoong membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu melihat sekelilingnya yang gelap.

Jaejoong rasakan saat ini taku menghampirinya, jaejoong meremas selimut yang sekarang digunakannya, jaejoong takut jika melihat kondisi kamar yang gelap tanpa adanya penerang apapun hanya sekilas petir yang terlihat dari jendela.

jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang aneh diperutnya, jaejoong memegang sesuatu yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia tersenyum manis, jaejoong tahu siapa orang yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Sangat mengenal, malah.

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangan yang kini melingkar dipinggangnya

"Aku masih ingin berlama-lama seperti ini" bisik sosok _namja_ dengan suara bassnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis tapi sebah pikirannya melayang beberapa waktu yang lalu saat pertengkarannya dengan yunho.

"Menyingkirlah, aku ingin pergi" dingin jaejoong yang berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur tapi sebuah lengan menghentikannya, membiarkan jaejoong tidur disampingnya.

"Kumohon, jangan seperti ini."

"yunh, lepaskan. Aku tak ingin melihatmu" yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kearah jaejoong. Jaejoong pasrah, ia tak bisa melawan. Akhirnya jaejoong terlelap dalam pelukan yunho, ada perasaan senang, bahagia dalam diri jaejoong tapi ada perasaan kecewa dan sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

_**May Pervert Teacher**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Seberkas cahaya menerobos masuk kedalam celah jendela hingga sedikit mengusik tidur nyenyaknya sang beruang yang kini mungkin dengang bermimpi indah. Perlahan dibukannya mata sipitnya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar.

"euungg…"

_Namja_ tampan yang kini tengah terbangun medengar suara lenguhan yang bgitu dekat dengannya. Yunho memegang perutnya dan mendapati sebuah tangan melingkar diperutnya, yunho tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat ini.

Yunho mencoba melepaskan pelukan seseorang dibelakangnya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Boo…" Panggil yunho pelan, yang dipanggil malah menggerutu tak jelas.

Pemilik tangan melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik membelakangi yunho, yunho tahu jika istrinya tak bisa marah terlalu lama padanya. Yunho berbalik menatap istrinya yang tidur membelakangi dirinya. Yunho mengulum senyum saat melihat punggung jaejoong.

Senyum menyeramkan terlihat dari wajah yunho, yunho memeluk istrinya dengan sangat kencang. Dan meletakan kepalanya dipunggung istrinya..

"Istriku sudah bangun eoh? Kajja kita mandi bersama"

Tak ada jawaban tapi yunho tak akan berhenti samapi disitu.

"Boo, kenapa tubuhmu terasa sedikit melar?"

Yang diajak bicarapun berbalik menatap yunho

_AARRRGGHH.._

"PARK YOOCHUN"

"JUNG YUNHO"

Yunho menoyor kepala yoochun yang ada dihadapannya, yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada yoochun.

"Dasar mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?" kesal yunho yang mulai bangkit dari ranjang. Yoochun menatap yunho horror.

"Jung yunho _pabo_, istrimu sendiri yang menyuruhku tidur disampingmu" omel yoochun yang tak mau kalah.

"Diamana istriku?"

"diapartemen kalian"

"apa yang diakatanya sebelum meninggalkan apartemenmu eoh?"

"kembali kepartemen kalian dan mengambil barang-barangnya tapi dia akan kesekolah"

"sungguh?"

"Kau buang-buang waktumu _pabo_"

Yunho berlari tak perdulikan jika ia masih menggunakan boxer dipikirannya sekarang jaejoong

_'aku tak ingin kehilanganmu boo, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya' _

.

_**END**_

_**Gomen... ini hanya ff lawasku jika tidak berkenan mian.. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just go back if u don't like it… **

Jaejoong mendesah panjang saat ia sudah mengemas seluruh pakainnya dari apartemen'nya', tapi Jaejoong memilih kesekolah setelah selesai membereskan seluruh pakainnya dan masih ada di apartemen. Tidak mungin ia membawanya ke sekolah.

"Jika kau mengumumkannya itu lebih membuatku lega" mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat kembali kejadian bersama suaminya..

"Lebih baik aku keluar dari sekolah karena diakui sebagai istrimu Tuan Jung"

Jaejoong malah terkekeh saat ia mengatakan marga suaminya, ia menatap langit yang begitu cerah. Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi baringnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Merasakan hembusan angin di atas atap sekolahnya.

"Aku kan pergi Tuan Jung"

_Tes_

_Tes_

Jaejoong menggeleng dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"_Aniya_" lirihnya "ini keputusan yang tepat"

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan menatap jemarinya, sebuah cincin melingkar manis di jari manisnya . Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

"Good bye"

.

_Dongsaeng_ kesayangan Jaejoong, Changmin dan Junsu duduk didalam kelas. Mengobrol satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya Changmin menoleh kearah bangku Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_, Jae _hyung eodiga?_" tanya Changmin ingin tahu, Junsu yang baru menyadarinya menatap bangku milik Jaejoong yang hanya ada tas selempangnya.

"aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, Minnie" Junsu memasang wajah seriusnya terhadap Changmin. Changmin mengangguk dan tersenyum seolah ia mengetahuinya

Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Junsu dan berbisik yang membuat wajah Junsu merah padam, sesaat Junsu langsung menggetok kepala Changmin.

"Apa maksudmu eoh?" kesal Junsu yang mendapatkan perhatian dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Junsu mendunduk malu.

"apa tebakanku benar _hyung? _Yoochun _seongsaenim_ menggodamu"

Changmin memang sudah mengetahui hubungan Junsu dengan Yoochun _seongsaenim_nya kecuali Jaejoong. Changmin sudah bisa membaca perilaku Junsu dan Yoochun. Tapi kenapa hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak?

"Bukan, bodoh"

Changmin tampak mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Junsu tak meyakinkan, Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan foto dua _namja_ yang berada diranjang dengan posisi _namja_ yang satu memeluk dari belakang _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya . Changmin yang melihat gambar tersebut tampak berpikir, siapa model didalam foto itu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"_YA!_"

_**My Pervert Teacher**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

_Namja_ bermata musang nampak sibuk berkutik dengan ponselnya, Sahabatnya yang berada disampingnya memukul pundak Yunho pelan. Tapi Yunho tak memperdulikannya.

"'Muridmu ada diatap sekolah"

Yunho menoleh kearah Yoochun yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti.

"katakan semuanya _Pabo!_" Yunho tersenyum dan berlari menuju pengeras suara, langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Yun _saenim_, mau kemana?" Suara _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu berhasil membuat Yunho terdiam. "Bagaimana nanti kita makan siang bersama?"

Yunho tersenyum dengan Lembut kearah _yeoja_ bernama Ahra salah satu guru disekolah RED OCEAN milik keluarga 'Jung'.

"Why not? Aku akan mengumumkan hal penting terlebih dahulu" Ahra melepaskan tangannya, terlihat pipinya bersemu merah. Yunho beranjak meninggalkannya.

"aku tahu jika Yunho mencintaiku" ahra tersenyum bangga tapi suara kekehan dari belakangnya membuat senyumnnya memudar.

"Jangan bermimpi AhraShit" kesal Changmin, ia tak perduli jika kata-katanya akan membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, toh dia sudah tahu pemilknya.

"KAU?" murka Ahra dengan lipstik merah mencolok mewarnai bibirnya

"Apa yang akan diumumkan oleh Yunho _hyung_?" timpal Junsu yang dapat anggukan dari Changmin

"_YA!_ Tidak sopan kau memanggil Yunho _saenim_ dengan sebutan _hyung_, kau pikir dia kakakmu?" tangan Ahra hendak menampar Junsu tapi sebuah tangan lain menghentikan tangn ahra. Ahra menoleh dan dilihatnya guru muda itu tengah tersenyum manis pada Junsu dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Yoochun _soengsaenim?_" kaget Ahra

"Oh ya, Ahra_~ssi_ tolong jangan sentuh calon istriku " Yoochun melepaskan tangan ahra dan memeluk pinggang Junsu. Ahra terperangah dibuatnya, tapi ia berusaha tersenyum senormal mungkin.

"oh? Aku tak perduli denganmu, Park Yoochun. Karena Yunho akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting" bahagia Ahra dan berjalan melewati Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin.

Ketiganya terkekeh "Aku tak menyangka jika Ahra _soengsaenim_ begitu gila"

_Chu~_

Yoochun mendaratkan bibirnya kebibir Junsu dengan leluasa, memainkan bibir Junsu. Memeluk pinggang Junsu agar Yoochun bisa lebih dekat dengan 'muridnya'. Keduanya hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi yang belum pernah mereka rasakan di sekolah.

"_YA!_ Kenapa kalian ciuman disini?" protes Changmin yang melihat sekelilingnya yang terdapat siswa-siswi "Mataku sudah tak suci lagi"

Changmin menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan besar miliknya. Yoochun dan Junsu dapat mendengar bisik-bisik disekitar mereka dan berteriak karena sang guru idola sedang berciuman dengan 'muridnya', tapi apa perdulinya. Hingga sebuah suara yang terdengar dari speaker yang terpasang didinding koridor.

_**Dengarkan aku**_

Yunho berdiri dengan gagahnya ditengah lapangan, seluruh isi sekolah dapat mendengarnya. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok jelita.

_**Aku tak butuh apapun didunia ini kecuali engkau**_

_**Aku masih ingin berlama-lama denganmu**_

_**Aku tak mau kau pergi**_

Seluruh masyarakat RED OCEAN berbondong-bondong mendekati Yunho yang berdiri memegangi microfon. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapa yang dimaksud dengan Yunho, guru mereka sekaligus pemilik dari sekolah ini?

Diantara kerumunan ada para guru termasuk guru centil, Ahra yang mengatakan bahwa yang dimaksud Yunho itu adalah dirinya

_**Aku tak ingin melepaskanmu**_

Yunho memejam matanya seolah saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat sosok yang ia cari, Yunho menghela nafasnya dan bersamaan membuka matanya dan berkata

_**Karena kau mencintaimu**_

Saat Yunho mengucapkan kata itu semuanya berteriak histeris, Yunho tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang dia cari berada dihadapannya. Disekitar Yunho mulai berbisik-bisik siapa yang dimaksud dengan _Seongsaenim_nya itu, guru yang terlihat dingin.

Yunho terkekeh dan semuanya terdiam, suasana menjadi hening menunggu Yunho menyebutkan nama siapa yang beruntung itu.

_**My Pervert Teacher**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Jaejoong melihat cincin yang digunakannya, melihat sepuasnya mungkin nanti ia sudah tak bisa melihat cincin yang begitu ia sukai. Tapi lebih menyukai orang memberikan cincin ini padanya. Jaejoong melepaskan cincin yang tersemat dijari manisnya.

"AKU MEMBENCI KETIDAK ADILAN INI!" teriak Jaejoong pada akhirnya, Jaejoong hendak melempar cincin tersebut "Aku tidak suka dengan hi—"

_**Dengarkan aku**_

Jaejoong terdiam, ia menggenggam erat cincinnya. Jaejoong begitu familiar saat mendengar suara itu.

_**Aku tak butuh apapun didunia ini kecuali engkau**_

"Yunho _Pabo_!" kesal Jaejoong yang terduduk dilantai. Mata Jaejoong mulai berair, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya.

_**Aku masih ingin berlama-lama denganmu**_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Akhirnya pertahanan Jaejoong sia-sia

_**Aku tak mau kau pergi**_

Jaejoong berlari membabi buta menuju kesumber suara, tidak perduli ia menabrak siapapun yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah Jung Yunho 'Suaminya'

"Dasar _Pabo!_"

_**Aku tak ingin melepaskanmu**_

Jaejoong mendengar lagi suara bass Yunho, Jaejoong menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Ia tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Yunho

"Jung _pabo!_"

Jaejoong melewati kerumunan orang yang berdiri mengelilingi Yunho. Jaejoong berdiri bersamaan dengan siswa-siswi yang lain. _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum tipis melihat Yunho memejamkan matanya diteriknya matahari. Dan mulai berkata

_**Karena aku mencintaimu**_

Saat Jaejoong tersenyum saat mata bulat miliknya bertemu dengan mata musang Yunho. Keduanya saling melemparkan senyuman. Junsu menyenggol Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong menoleh menatap Junsu. Jaejoong merasakan gugup

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Nyonya Jung" bisik Changmin yang dapat anggukan dari Junsu, Yoochun berdiri disamping Junsu merangkul kekasihnya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Waktu itu kau pingsan dibawa ke apartemen chunnie dan kau menceritakannya pada chunnie. Apa kau tak ingat?" celoteh Junsu panjang dan lebar, Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Junsu _hyung_, Jae _hyung_kan IQnya rendah" ledek Changmin yang dapat tatapan membunuh dari Jaejoong.

"_Annyeong_, Yoochun_ saenim_" sapa Jaejoong yang tersenyum melihat Yoochun dan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"_Annyeong_ Nyonya Jung" ucap Yoochun dengan suara rendahnya, Jaejoong berdecak saat dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Nyonya Jung'

Yunho terkekeh dan semuanya terdiam, suasana menjadi hening menunggu Yunho menyebutkan nama siapa yang beruntung itu. Yunho tersenyum menatap Jaejoong.

_**Aku akan mengatakannya hari ini **_

_**Saranghae istriku Jung Jaejoong**_

Semua mata siswa tertuju pada Jaejoong yang tampak kikuk. Junsu dan Changmin mendorong Jaejoong agar maju kedepan, Jaejoong tak bisa berbuat banyak. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersipuh malu dan akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Yunho.

Suara bisik-bisik terjadi, membuat tubuh Jaejoong membeku. Ia tak mau jika Yunho dibenci. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang Nampak tenang.

"_Gwenchana_ Boo" bisik Yunho yang semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Jaejoong.

"Mungkin kalian semua terkejut, aku tahu itu" Yunho melirik kembali kearah Jaejoong yang tampak panic dan tersenyum dan menatap seluruh masyarakat RED OCEAN.

"Aku telah menikah dengan Jaejoong setahun yang lalu"

"Aku tidak perduli jika kalian jika akan keluar dari sekolah ini atau apapun itu, membenciku dan membenci Jaejoong"

"Karena aku mencintainya" ujar Yunho pada akhirnya dan menarik Jaejoong dalam dekapannya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong. Menghisap mengemut dengan lembut.

Suara riuhh kembali terjadi semua siswa tidak mau menyianyiakan moment yunjae, memotretnya adapun yang merekamnya.

"APA-APAAN INI?" teriak Ahra yang menarik Yunho, membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya. "INI TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI, YUNHO. KAU AKAN MENCEMARKAN NAMA BAIK SEKOLAH KITA"

"Aku tidak perduli"

"YUNJAE! YUNJAE! YUNJAE! YUNJAE! YUNJAE!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat sekelilingnya, siswa yang menyorakan nama mereka.

"KAMI MENDUKUNGMU!" teriak salah seorang siswi, yunjae tersenyum senang. Bukan hanya para siswa tapi para guru pun akhirnya menyetujuinya. "MUSNAHKAN AHRASHITT!"

_**My Pervert Teacher**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

"Euungghh… yunh… ahh…"

"Ahhh… Boo… niik…maathh.. ahh…"

Yunho terus menggenjot _namja_ yang ada dibawahnya, bibir sexynya tak tinggal diam. Mencium leher Jaejoong dengan membabi buta. Seluruh badan Jaejoong sudah dipenuhi bercak-bercak kepemilikan JUNG YUNHO.

"Yunhh… ahh.. ouuhh…fasteerr…"

"I.. wish"

Jaejoong terus mengerang menikmati setiap kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho padanya, ia tidak bisa menolak kemauan suaminya karena ia juga menginginkannya. Ranjang yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Yunho memainkan nipple milik istrinya dengan leluasa karena sejak tadi keduanya sudah tak mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun.

"Arrrrggghhh…." Teriak keduanya setelah mencapai klimaks. Yunho mengusap kepala jaeejoong dengan sayang.

"Boo, sudah kau lelah. Tidurlah." Yunho melepaskan miliknya didalam manhole milik Jaejoong.

Chu~

"_Gomawo_, boo" Jaejoong menggeleng "_Wae?_"

"Lanjutkan, _palli_" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, tidak biasanya Jaejoong memintanya.

Chu~

Jaejoong langsung menyambar bibir milik Yunho dengan ganasnya dan memainkan sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Ahh.. Boo.. kau mem… ahh.. bangunkaaann ahh nya.." Jaejoong tersenyum jahil, Jaejoong mendorong Yunho agar berada dibawahnya.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu, _Seongsaenim_ku sayaanngg euhhh.." bisik Jaejoong menggoda Yunho, menjilat telinga Yunho seduktif. Jaejoong mencium leheh Yunho, ciuman yang turun didada bidang Yunho. Tangan Jaejoong tak tinggal diam, ia memainkan benda kesayangannya. Ciuman Yunho mulai menurun hingga kedua mata bulatnya bertemu dengan milik Yunho.

"Ahh..ahh..ah…" Yunho merem melek keenakan saat Jaejoong mengulum milik Yunho.

Kepala Jaejoong kembali naik untuk menciumi bibir Yunho lagi dan menggesek-gesekan juniornya dengan junior Yunho. Keduanya mengerang merasakan nikmat dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Jaejoong kembali menurunkan badannya hingga sekarang wajahhnya tepat berada diatas junior Yunho.

Tanpa ragu Jaejoong langsung memasukan junior Yunho kedalam mulutnya. pertamanya Jaejoong hanya menjilat bagian 'helm' junior Yunho lalu mulai menghisapnya dan memainkan twinball Yunho.

"Ahhh… Boo uuhh…"

Yunho hanya mengerang menikmati perlakuan Jaejoong. Jaejoong memutar badan diatas tubuh hingga posisi mereka sekarang seperti angka 69.

"mainkan punyaku juga, yunh…" pinta Jaejoong, tanpa disuruhpun Yunho akan melakukannya.

Sekarang kamar dipenuhi suara desahan dan suara yang ditimbulkan oleh dua sejoli ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong menungging dan bersiap memasukan juniornya ke lubang belakang Jaejoong.

"Kau siap, boo?"Yunho memberi aba-aba. Jaejoong mengangguk menyetujui

JLEB!

Junior Yunho masuk dengan sempurna di lubang Jaejoong, surga dunia Yunho.

"Arrrrghhhh….Aakhh..akhh.." Jaejoong mengerang menahan antara rasa sakit dan nikmat.

Yunho terus me-maju-mundur-kan juniornya di lubang Jaejoong hingga akhirnya mencapai klimaks.

"Aku..hhhnnngg..keluar..ahh..ahh.. boo…"

Yunho langsung melepaskan juniornya dan berbaring disamping Jaejoong. Yunho menleh kearah Jaejoong yang memejamkan matanya kelelahan.

"Tidurlah, muridku yang nakal"

_**My Pervert Teacher**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Jaejoong keluar dengan memakai piyama Yunho yang ukurannya kebesaran dan mengunakan celana pendek, terlihat kaki jenjang yang mulus miliknya. Jaejoong membuat coffee yang baru saja ia buat, menyeruputnya dengan pelan.

Menatap suaminya yang masih tertidur lelap, hey ini baru sore hari.

"Aku bahagia hari ini, kau mengatakannya pada semua orang tapi belum pada keluargamu yunh"

Jaejoong duduk dipinggir ranjang menatap coffee yag baru saja ia buat. Memandangi lagi suaminya yang masih terlelap

"Aku istrimu, tidakkah kau berniat jujur padaku eoh?" Jaejoong menyimpan kembali cangkir yang ia pegang.

_Greepp_

Jaejoong tersenyum saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang

"Boo…" panggil Yunho dengan manjanya, Jaejoong hanya bergumam. Ia merasa sedikit pusing dan kelelahan mungkin karena 'aktivitasnya' bersama Jaejoong.

Ting.. Tong.. Ting… Tong…

Jaejoong mendelik kearah bel yang berbunyi

"Yunh, akan ku buka pintu terlebih dahulu" Yunho langsung menahan tangan Jaejoong.

"boo, kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" Jaejoong mengangguk lemah "akan kubukakan pintu, aku tak mau orang melihatmu dengan pakaian seperti ini"

Jaejoong terkekeh menatap Yunho yang tak menggunakan pakaian sehelaipun. Yunho hanya tersenyum dan memungut pakaiannya yang berceceran dimana-mana. Dan berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"menyebalkan" gerutu Yunho yang membuka pintu.

Tubuh Yunho membeku ditempat bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat sepasang suami istri yang paruh baya berdiri dihadapan Yunho.

_**My Pervert Teacher**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Yunho terdiam, tak berani berkutik.

"Yunh, apa maksudmu eoh?" Tanya Mr. Jung tak sabaran, Yunho terdiam

"Apa benar kau menikahi muridmu sendiri tanpa memberitahu kami eoh?" timpal Mrs. Jung tak mau kalah. "dan yang kau nikahi itu seorang _Namja_ eoh?"

"APPA MENYURUHMU MENIKAH AGAR KAU MEMPUNYAI KETURUNAN!" murka Mr. Changmin yang berdiri ditempat duduknya. Yunho menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Aku mencintainya _appa, _tolog kecilkan suaramu"

"KAU! DIA TAK BISA HAMIL CHANGMIN YUNHO, APA KAU TAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN ITU?"

_praannkk_

Yunho menatap kearah kamarnya yang terbuka, ia menggeleng pelan. Berharap Jaejoong tak mendengarkan pembicaraan Mr. Jung. Yunho berlari kearah kamarnya, ia mengatakan bahwa perasaannya tak enak.

"_YA_! JUNG YUNHO"

Yunho tak memperdulikannya, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"JAE!" teriak Yunho yang melihat tubuh Jaejoong dilantai dengan cangkir yang pecah didekat ranjangnya. Darah segar mengalir di selangkang Jaejoong.

"Aku butuh dokter" isak Yunho yang melemah melihat kondisi Jaejoong. Membuat orang uta Yunho mendekati keduannya.

Yunho menatap _appa_nya memelas

"_Jebal appa_"

_**My Pervert Teacher**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

_Namja_ cantik yang mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit dan tangannya yang diinfus. Mata bulatnya perlahan terbuka saat ada yang menggerakan tangannya. Jaejoong berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitarnya.

Jaejoong menatap disekelilingnya, wajah orang yang baru ia temui tapi ia begitu yakin jika itu kedua orang tua Yunho. Dan _namja_ kecil disisi kiri Jaejoong.

"_nuna_ sudah bangun?" Jaejoong menyerngitkan keningnya saat melihat _namja_ kecil yang bertanya padanya, Jaejoong merasa begitu familiar dengannya.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Jaejoong_~ah_" Jaejoong menoleh kearah _yeoja_ peruh baya "Junho yang menceritakannya saat ia terluka di taman, kau yang menolongnya. Kita sempat berpapasan dan aku tak mengucapkan terima kasih padamu"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan beralih menatap _namja_ kecil, "lukamu sudah sembuh eoh?" Junho mengangguk dan naik kearah ranjang Jaejoong dan berbaring disamping Jaejoong.

"Junho" tegur Mr. Jung

_"Gwencahan_" ujar Jaejoong kemudian dan memeluk Junho yang begitu suka berdekatan dengan Jaejoong.

"Junho adalah adik Yunho, Jaejoong_~ah_"

"_Mwoya?_"

"Apa Yunho tak menceritakannya padamu?" Jaejoong menggeleng

"anak itu benar-benar!" kesal Mr. Jung

"Boo.." terdengar suara dari arah pintu, semua mata tertuju pada sosok Yunho yang penuh dengan cahaya. Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menyerngitkan dahinya saat melihat adiknya sedang tidur disamping Jaejoong.

"Junho, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho berusaha menarik tangan Junho tapi ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Biarkan" Yunho hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku ada kabar gembira untukmu, yang pertama hubungan kita sudah disetujui oleh _appa, umma_"

Jaejoong melirik kedua orang tua Yunho yang tersenyum padanya, bukankah kedua orang tua Yunho tak mengijinkan karena ia tak bisa memberikan keturunan?

"_gomawo_" lirih Jaejoong yang hampir menangis karena terharu.

"dan yang kedua" Yunho mengelus perut Jaejoong "ada kehidupan disini"

Mata Jaejoong melebar, saat mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"sebentar lagi kita mempunyai anak, boo"

_Tes_

_Tes_

"_yeobo_, sebaiknya kita keluar. Tinggalkan mereka" akhirnya orang tua Yunho keluar meninggalkan mereka diruang inap.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat

"_Gomawo_, boo" Jaejoong mengangguk menatap Yunho yang sudah menitikkan air mata.

Chu~

Yunho menyambar bibir pucat Jaejoong, tanpa memperdulikan Junho yang berada disamping Jaejoong yang memejamkan matanya.

"_Saranghae_ boo"

"_Nado saranghae_ bear"

Chu~

Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan inti, melumatnya dengan cinta.

"_hyung_, izinkan aku mencobanya" yunjae melepaskan tautanya dan menatap Junho yang memasang tampang polosnya.

"Jae adalah istriku, tak ingin ku bagi denganmu Jung kecil"

"_Ani_, Jae _nuna_ adalah kekasihku" Junho langsung memeluk Jaejoong

"_Ya! _Jaejoong istriku"

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh mendengar pertengkaran kecil sodara Jung.

Jaejoong bahagia karena maslahnyasudah teratasi dan kebahagiaan datang padanya.

.

_**END**_

Sorry jika ENDnya maksa banget dan kurang banget feelnya *Bow

Sangkyu yang dah mau baca, dan mian untuk kekurangannya.

Love you cassie :*


End file.
